


Image Challenge - McCoy - Beyond

by stargatesg1971



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Digital Art, Gen, Star Trek Beyond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9498848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatesg1971/pseuds/stargatesg1971
Summary: These are my responses to the image challenge I set on LF.  You were allowed to make whatever you wanted but the base image had to remain the focal point of the artwork.





	

  
  



End file.
